


Heresy of the Heart

by CitySushiPlace



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitySushiPlace/pseuds/CitySushiPlace
Summary: A journey of a lonely traveler, and a woman figuring out her place in the world. This is the story of the love that emerged between the two travelers during their twenty-five day journey together to the Land of Snow.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. And So The Journey Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Heresy- Opinion profoundly at odds with what is generally accepted.
> 
> A man will secretly fall in love with a woman. However, her heart is for another, and this is what everyone knows. Therefore, his love is at odds with what is generally accepted.
> 
> Concluding the title, Heresy of the Heart. 
> 
> Let’s begin.

.  
.  
.  
.

Hinata sat under a starry night sky, feeling the breeze kiss her cheeks. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, slowly letting it out.

Nights like these made her enjoy the little beauties of life.

She thought back on a memory of herself as a child. Reminiscing of her 10-year-old self, hiding behind a wall, eavesdropping on her father.  


..  


“She is a disgrace to our name” Hiashi Hyūga spoke with honesty for his eldest daughter, as she wept.  


..  


Just as the memory came, she repelled it.

She cleared her mind and looked up at the night sky once more.

It had been 14 years since that had occurred, yet thoughts like these continued to haunt her.

And it would continue to happen, this, she was sure of.

She drew a breath in as she looked behind her, taking one last glance at her village before her departure.

It had been an hour since she had said goodbye to her father, Hanabi, Kiba, Shino, Kurenai. Naruto.

Naruto.

Her heart wrenched at the thought of his name.

Naruto was on the list of farewells.

Hinata wasn’t sure where she was going.

It was unlike her to go traveling, let alone by herself.

But deep down, she knew this is what she needed.

A cleansing of her normalcy, of her routine, past life.

The war was over.

There was a new war she must face now.

A war in herself.

A question she contemplated after the Shinobi War, who was she?

And the cold realization, that she didn’t know that answer.

Hinata Hyūga, a woman, destined to be the heiress of the Hyūga clan, turned it down because she didn’t feel strong enough.

A woman in love with Naruto Uzumaki, a life revolving around a single man.

Hinata, a shy woman, afraid and fearful of many things.

A girl with a troubled past.

All these things, defining her self-worth.

Who was she?

Who was, Hinata Hyūga?

She picked herself up off the ground and dusted herself off. She adjusted the straps of her backpack, and inhaled, letting out a prolonged exhale.

Hinata Hyūga was a woman, set out on a mission to find herself.

She took a step forward.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CitySushiPlace: Hello, fellow SasuHina fans! So this fanfic will be a slow burn, I’m shooting for 25 chapters, but, I already have the ending written in stone, so we shall see!
> 
> I want to thank you for reading, I’m so grateful for everyone in the SasuHina community and anyone taking time out of their day to read this fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy the trouble I put these two wonderful characters through. Lol. Also, I would love to have any feedback you have on this story!
> 
> I hope everyone’s staying healthy and well.
> 
> Oh, and as a little side note, I want to let you know that Sasuke will be in the next chapter.
> 
> And so, without further ado, let the journey begin!


	2. Red Lightning

.  
.  
.

“For the last time, hand it over, woman! Or we’ll take it from you by force!” A matted, dirty Shinobi held a kunai to Hinata’s throat as two other men snuck up from behind, preparing for an ambush.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and readied into a fighting stance. 

“No.” She refused to give him her bag.

The man scoffed, “fine, but don’t say we didn’t warn ya!”

A pair of onyx eyes watched the whole dispute. Sasuke wasn’t very interested, though, his primary interest was that they were blocking his path.

He spoke loud enough for the bandit to hear, “three men against one woman?” All eyes turned to Sasuke Uchiha’s voice. He continued, “how pathetic.” He said with the same amount of disinterest and disgust.

“Hey, bud, if you know what’s good for you, how’s about you pretend you never saw this, huh?” The man winked at Sasuke, hoping he’d just keep walking.

And, maybe he should have.

But no one threatens him and gets away with it.

Sasuke didn’t feel like expending too much of his energy or time dealing with these bandits.

Many bandits had attempted to steal from him during his travels, and he’d already built a reputation up within the underground bandit’s society.

He activated his Sharingan, and the bandits grew wide-eyed, trembling in fear.

“I-It’s you! Y-You’re the Red Lightning!” The bandits made a run for it, leaving Hinata in utter confusion.

Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan and started walking down the dirt road.

He paid no attention to Hinata, who was watching him curiously.

Sasuke had already walked past her and was now a couple feet down the road, with no intention of stopping.

Hinata spoke, “Sasuke-Kun” 

His shoe’s skidded to a halt, he didn’t want to stop, but he’d make it quick.

His head turned slightly, to hear what she had to say.

“...Thank you” Hinata breathed, observing the back of his head.

“...” Sasuke did not respond. He waited a few seconds to see if she had anything else to say, and with no other response from her, he turned his head forward and continued to walk.

Hinata stared at the back of Sasuke’s head for a moment, then looked solemnly to the floor. She was only a few days into her travels, and it was refreshing for her to see a familiar face.

Even if that face was Sasuke Uchiha’s, a man she hardly acknowledged or spoke to. But she was not the only one at fault. He too was guilty of this.

Although she would have preferred to run into someone else on her journey, she figured she could use his help. At least, to find food in this unfamiliar town.

“Sasuke-Kun!” Hinata spoke as she hurried up to where he was walking, trying to keep pace with his fast stride.

Sasuke let out a sigh and closed his eyes. He hoped that she would not try to tag along on his quest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Later in the story it will be discussed on how Sasuke became known as the Red Lightning amongst the bandits lol. Stay safe, stay tuned! Peace and love everyone!


	3. Lunch for an Acquaintance

.  
.  
.

Sasuke assumed her intentions were just like Karin’s, or Sakura’s. He hoped that was not the case, but 99% of women acted the same way. At least with him, they did.

“Sasuke-Kun, I was wondering, if it’s okay with you, if you could please show me where the closest place to eat is around here? This is the first time I’ve been in this town, and-”

“Ok.” Sasuke interrupted her, and Hinata did not appreciate being interrupted, but Sasuke was an acquaintance, so it didn’t matter to her.

“Thank you so much!” Hinata smiled and bowed her head out of sheer politeness. “I will treat you to a meal, for your help”

Now, Sasuke’s pride would tell him to refuse the offer. His stomach, which had nothing to eat in two days, said otherwise.

Sasuke didn’t verbally accept the offer, but he didn’t decline it either, which was a yes in Sasuke’s language.

Hinata followed behind Sasuke, who was walking faster than her, since he was at least a foot taller than her, which equaled longer legs, and a farther stride.

She tried to keep up with his pace, but she had shorter legs, which equaled a shorter stride. Compared to earlier, when she was walking alone, she was not spending as much energy as she was now.

Hinata sighed, her mind was wandering again. She had only been traveling alone for three days, and already her thoughts had been drifting or overthinking. For example, comparing her and Sasuke’s stride.

She shook her head and snapped herself out of her inner thoughts and glanced over at the man standing next to her. He was staring straightforward, hardly a breath sounded from his lips.

Hinata turned to look at the road, too. Sasuke must have been stuck in thought as well.

The Shinobi pair remained silent as they walked the remaining mile to the tiny town ahead.

The bustling city had no time to pay heed to two travelers, Hinata was grateful for having asked Sasuke to help her find a decent place to eat.

Sasuke walked ahead of her, and Hinata followed, as they dodged street carts, and crowds of people before they came to a halt in front of a restaurant.

Sasuke did not need to let her know that this was the place to eat, Hinata was already in a trance from the smells illuminating from inside.

“I’ll get a table.” Sasuke interrupted her daydreaming state, and Hinata looked to him and nodded, “y-yes! I’m sorry, I have had nothing to eat in a few days” she laughed awkwardly.

Sasuke said nothing, but knew he was feeling the same as her.

They sat down at a table, and a waiter brought out a menu.

“Hello, and welcome! I’m so sorry, I only have one menu at the moment. Do you mind sharing one?” The waiter smiled, and Hinata returned the gesture, “yes, we will share one, thank you!”

The waiter nodded, “excellent! I’ll be right back to take your order,”

“Thank you!” Hinata continued to smile, and the waiter left to attend to other customers.

Sasuke watched her with an eyebrow raised and his arms crossed. He had to admit, he had never enjoyed a meal with someone who was so..polite.

Hinata glanced up at Sasuke, and leaned in a little closer to him, so both of them could look at the menu.

Sasuke did not like people being close to him, especially women.

“Do they have Onigiri?” Sasuke asked her. He refused to look at the menu.

Hinata looked puzzled at his question, then realized he was asking her to look, and she scanned the menu. She nodded, “yes, they do”

“What kind?”

“Sweet pork, Red Bean Paste, Tuna and To-”

“Order me the Tuna,” Sasuke said as he turned his back to her, walking towards the restroom.

Hinata watched as he walked away, “o..kay..” she said under her breath.

The waiter came back, a grin on his face, “sorry about the wait, are you ready to order, ma’ am?”

Hinata nodded, “yes, I’ll have the Sweet Pork Onigiri, and he’ll have the Tuna and Tomato stuffed Onigiri,”

“excellent choices. I’ll be right back with your food,” the gentleman excused himself from the table, and Hinata smiled as he left.

Sasuke joined Hinata back at the table, saying nothing to her as he sat across from her.

The two locked eyes for a split second, then Hinata averted her gaze.

Sasuke was trying to figure out if she was shy around him, or just naturally shy.

He was leaning towards the latter.

As Hinata gazed out the window, watching the people pass by on the street corner, Sasuke decided it would be a perfect time to catch up on some shut eye, something he also hadn’t done in a few days.

..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think any of those Onigiri's exist, but I wish they did! lol


	4. Recollection

.  
.  
.

“Sasuke-Kun, our food is coming” Hinata cooed, and she was surprised that he could hear her. However, he was a shinobi, so she couldn’t expect any less.

The waiter set the food down in front of them, “here you are! Enjoy”

Hinata nodded, “thank you very much!”

“Let me know if you need anything el-”

“Where are the tomatoes?” Sasuke’s voice interrupted the waiters, and both the waiter and the woman sitting across from him looked awestruck. Sasuke didn’t care, he just hoped he wouldn’t have to repeat himself.

“I-I’m sorry, sir, the chef should’ve added tomatoes in your dish. He must have forgot. Would you like me to bring you a side of tomatoes?”

“Yea, why else would I say where are the tomatoes if I didn’t want them?” Sasuke responded, and the waiter bowed his head, “yes, of course, I’ll be right out,”

“Thank you so much, we appreciate it,” Hinata said as sweet as honey, and the waiter grinned, “yes, I’ll be out shortly.”

When the waiter was out of view, Hinata sent Sasuke a meaningful gaze. She wanted to comment on his attitude, but she refrained.

Besides, she wasn’t traveling with him, she was only buying him a meal as a sign of gratitude.

They will go their separate ways soon enough.

The side of tomatoes came out minutes later, with Sasuke not even muttering a thank you.

Hinata spoke, “thank you very much,”

The waiter nodded, “yes, of course. Let me know if you need anything else.”

“Ok, thanks again” Hinata smiled, and the waiter left.

Hinata ate her meal, Sasuke glanced up at her discreetly.

She ate so proper, so polite.

He almost felt like rolling his eyes.

Almost.

He could not care less what she did. When he was finished eating, he would be done with this, and back on his journey.

He was just glad he got a free meal out of this encounter.

They ate their meals in silence, hardly looking the other in the eye.

The two hardly knew each other, so they didn’t have much to say to one another.

As Hinata was eating, she tried to remember a memory of Sasuke Uchiha. She didn’t remember any right off the bat. She had to dig deep in the recesses of her mind before she could conclude.

Hinata could recall one time she had noticed Sasuke, truly noticed him, instead of just knowing who he was. And that time was in school, when the class had a kunai throwing competition, he was pretty good if she could recall, but she had not been paying much attention to his skill, she had only been paying attention because he was before Naruto.

As she had been recalling this memory, Sasuke had scarfed down his meal, and stood up from his seat.

Hinata was snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at Sasuke, who looked into her eyes.

His gaze was sharp. She knew he meant business.

She looked down at his plate and realized that his business was finished here.

“Goodbye, Sasuke-Kun. Thank you again for earlier.” Hinata spoke, and Sasuke continued to look at her, eyes unfaltering.

“...goodbye,” Sasuke spoke after a moment of silence, he turned his back to her and walked out of the restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was wondering, how do you all feel about the chapter lengths? Are they too long, too short, just right? I'm used to making super long chapters lol but I feel like this is a nice length, but I'm just hoping it's okay for you guys. Anyways, hope everyone's doing well!


	5. Chance Meeting

.  
.  
.

Hinata watched him walk down the street from the restaurant window and let out a small sigh.

She continued to eat her meal, gazing at the empty seat in front of her.

It was strange to have an acquaintance from her past life drop in so suddenly and have a meal with that person. Then, as quick as he came, was as quick as he left.

It felt as if it had not even occurred. But, with the empty plate in front of her, it was a reminder it had.

She finished her meal, and the waiter brought the check for her, which she paid, giving him a generous tip for Sasuke’s rudeness.

Hinata went to the restroom, adjusted her attire and headed back on her quest.

She looked around at the bustling city, in awe of the decor of the buildings and streets.

She gazed up at the sun, which was drawing near to the horizon.

Hinata pondered her savings, and since she had paid for an extra meal today, she decided camping out for the night would be her best bet, a hotel room was not an option for her today.

She walked out of city limits and observed her surroundings for a pleasant location to camp out for the night.

Hinata thought since she had encountered thieves earlier, she would not have to deal with any more for the day.

She had thought wrong.

..

Sasuke walked down the dimly lit path, the only lighting he had was from the moonlight peering through the trees.

He heard a muffled voice to the right of him, somewhere in the woods.

Sasuke was able to fine tune his hearing like most shinobis were capable of doing, and eavesdropped on two men, “all right, I think she’s asleep. Now is a perfect time to get what we can, then bolt out.”

“Wait, if she’s asleep, then..we can do more than just take some stuff, can’t we?”

The way the man said this disgusted Sasuke.

Sasuke was planning to keep on walking and not get involved in the ordeal.

But Sasuke could not tolerate the nonsense this man was spewing from his mouth.

Sasuke followed them to the location.

Five men posted up around the tent, and Sasuke observed as the men teamed up together and swarmed the tent, flushing the woman out of the tent.

“N-No! Stop!”

Sasuke’s head snapped at the familiarity of the voice, he observed her face and it was none other than the woman who had given him a free meal.


	6. What it takes

.  
.  
.

Sasuke felt his eyebrow twitch in irritation, how aggravating to have to help the same woman twice.

“Come on lady, give us the goods!” A thief held a rusty blade to her throat.

“Please, stop, I don’t want to hurt you,” Hinata said, firm in her words.

Sasuke had half a mind to let her fight her way out of this, but one man had tried pulling off her shirt, and Sasuke decided it was enough.

He compromised his position and was now behind the man holding the blade to her throat, Sasuke now had a kunai to his throat.

“I’ll give you rats thirty seconds to scram before I take you out,” Sasuke said in an aggravated tone, and the man smiled with grimy, dirty teeth.

“Hey, I’ll give you a cut of whatever we get. Whaddya say, huh?”

“One. Two. Three.” At the third count, Sasuke activated his Sharingan, and the men gawked in terror.

“O-Oh, I-I’m so sorry, o-okay, we should get going!” The man dropped his blade, his hands shaking as he held them high in the air. The other men followed the other as they all ran off into the forest, mentioning “Red Lightning” like the group from before.

Sasuke watched as they ran as far as they could from him, heeding no mind to the woman he sensed looking at the back of his head.

“I guess I owe you another meal, Sasuke-Kun...Thank you,” Hinata said, a voice of gratitude and fatigue.

“...you...” Sasuke turned to face her, “...you’re a kunoichi, aren’t you?” His eyes scanned her for a reaction.

Hinata nodded. She wondered if he remembered her from their days in the academy together. She assumed he did not, and she understood why, since she hardly remembered him either. 

“Then why do you let them overpower you like that? Why don’t you fight them?” Sasuke asked, he observed her opal pupils, recognizing her as a Hyūga. He assumed she must be from Kohona, and, judging by her appearance, she must be around his age. Meaning, she went to the same academy as he did. But, if someone were to ask him if he remembered her from his academy days, he could not answer, because he did not remember.

“And you possess the Byakugan, and with your clan’s training methods, you should be wiping the floor with these losers. So, why do you stand there and do nothing?” Sasuke was brash and straight to the point with his words.

Hinata paused for a long moment before she responded, looking down at the dirt beneath her feet. Then she met with his gaze, “I know they are not shinobi. I feel guilty for hurting someone who is not trained like you and me. I know, I shouldn’t take it so easy on them, but...” Hinata looked away again, and sighed, “...I just can’t.”

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows, he tried his best to relate to her, but his heart was not as kind as hers.

“You’re a kunoichi. They have trained you to defend your life, at all costs.” Sasuke shuffled his feet, and spoke again, “if you cannot overcome your emotions to do what is necessary, then you don’t have what it takes. Go back to Kohona. After you leave this city, it only gets worse.” He turned, preparing to walk back to the road once more.

Hinata watched as he walked away, and, on an impulse, blurted out what she wanted to say, “you’re right.” She spoke, “that’s why I need your help.”


	7. Journey to the Land of Snow

.  
.  
.

Sasuke stopped and turned to face her. He furrowed his brows in confusion, waiting for her to explain herself.

Hinata chose her words carefully before she spoke, “I’m…on a top-secret mission right now. And since you know the terrain so well, I could use your help navigating through the area. In return, I’ll compensate you with meals.”

Sasuke stared at her in complete silence. Yet his eyes spoke many words.

Hinata was nervous he wouldn’t accept her offer, but having his help with warding off all these pesky robbers would benefit her on her journey towards self-discovery.

If not, she could go about it alone. It would just be easier with his help.

“At least, until we’re in a more peaceful area.” Hinata spoke again, “do we have a deal?” She questioned him, awaiting his answer.

“...where are you headed?” Sasuke finally spoke.

Hinata shifted her feet, now, she was almost one hundred percent sure he would say no, especially because the place she was headed to was off a whim from a dream.

In her dream, she lay in a valley of white roses, filled with a sense of calm, peace, and tranquility. The willow trees danced in the wind as she watched the clouds float across the sky.

But, for all he knew, she was on a “top secret mission”. So, even if she felt guilty for lying to him, at least it was only a little white lie. Technically, she was on a top-secret mission of the inner self.

“I... was sent to look for a valley. A valley of white roses. That’s all I can tell you.” Hinata waited, feeling deep down he would say no.

Sasuke would have said no.

“...valley of white roses...” Sasuke contemplated before speaking, “...I think I know of a place. It’s located on the outskirts of the Land of Snow.”

Sasuke should have said no.

But...

“...ok.” He said, Hinata looked shocked, but, relieved.

But…if he benefited free meals for a while, it was an offer that was hard to refuse.

Besides, he was headed towards the Land of Snow, her path lined up with his, so there was no diversion to his path.

Hinata nodded her head, and grinned, “thank you, Sasuke-Kun.”

Sasuke stared at her, his expression blank.

“Get some rest. I’ll keep watch.” He said, turning his back to her once more.

Hinata was annoyed that he just blew off her gesture of gratitude, but decided she didn’t have the energy to deal with him any longer.

She heeded his advice, and went to get some sleep.

...


	8. Casual Conversation

.  
.  
.

Hinata arose with the morning sun, and yawned, stretching as much as she could before getting out of bed.

She unzipped the tent door and watched Sasuke, who was kicking dirt over the embers of the fire.

“Goodmorning, Sasuke-Kun” Hinata said cheerfully.

Sasuke glanced over at her, then glanced back at the embers, making sure he had covered it well enough so it would not start up again while they were gone.

Sasuke mumbled something inaudible in response to her, and Hinata shrugged it off.

Hinata finished packing up her tent and was adjusting the straps to her backpack when Sasuke spoke, “let’s get going”, he said.

“Uhm…yes, just give me a few more seconds” Hinata felt rushed, but she hurried so they could get back on the road.

Sasuke frowned but said nothing. He waited patiently, and Hinata smiled as she finished adjusting for the long travel, “ok, let’s go”, she said cheery, and Sasuke nodded.

They walked down the dirt path, the only sound between them was the sound of their footsteps, clapping the dry, packed dirt.

The pair walked in silence for many miles. Hinata’s mind wandered off to memories of her past self.

She did not want to think about her memories. She shook her head and snapped herself out of her mental state.

Hinata looked over at the man walking next to her, she considered engaging in conversation with him.

She pursed her lips, and looked back at the road ahead of them.

She would like to talk to break the monotony, but Hinata wasn’t quite sure _what_ to talk about with him.

After all, she didn’t know anything about him, and he didn’t know anything about her.

Hinata wondered if they even had anything in common. Maybe, they had nothing in common. Or perhaps, they did.

One thing they did have in common was being able to walk together in silence for two hours straight.

Hinata sighed softly. Well, regardless of similarity or non-similarity, there was only one way to get to know someone.

“Sasuke-kun, may I ask you a question?” Hinata asked politely.

Sasuke glanced over and made eye contact, his eyes seemed relaxed, yet uninterested.

He did not respond, instead he waited for her to speak.

“I was wondering…if you don’t mind me asking…where were you traveling too? That is, before I interrupted…” Hinata spoke light heartedly. She did not want to come across as a detective, she was going for a casual conversation tone of voice.

Sasuke paused and continued to stare, although his eyes were relaxed, Hinata felt slightly uneasy from his eyes underlying intensity.

“I was on a mission.” Sasuke said blandly.

Hinata waited for more details to this answer, but after a minute or two of waiting, she gave up.

Hinata sighed in disappointment, so much for casual conversation.

“I have a question for you.” Sasuke spoke, and Hinata snapped her head up to look at him.

“Sure, what is it?” Hinata chimed, the sparkle in her eye showed her willingness to answer all his questions.

Sasuke stared into her eyes, detecting any emotion or movement, “who goes on a _top-secret_ mission yet doesn’t know where the location is?”

Hinata felt a bead of sweat form on her hairline. Okay, maybe she was _not_ willing to answer all his questions.

She tried her best not to avert her gaze, she did not want to seem suspicious.

“Like you said, it’s top-secret” Hinata spoke, although she did not speak with sarcasm like Sasuke had.

Sasuke continued to stare at her, analyzing her for any answer she may give away with her actions.

Hinata just stared straight, confidently walking down the road. She knew he was waiting for her to answer, but she did not.

After a minute or two, Sasuke gave up, and turned his vision back to the road ahead.

Sasuke sighed in slight frustration, and Hinata felt a tiny smirk etch across her lips.

Guess neither of them was getting the answer they wanted today.


	9. Beauty and Chaos

.  
.  
.

Hinata and Sasuke walked in silence for another hour, and Hinata caught herself daydreaming about what it would be like to be a bird in the sky.

“We should be reaching a village in about an hour.” Sasuke spoke.

Hinata was awoken from her daydreaming state and glanced over to look at him.

“We can find a place to eat once we get there.” Sasuke spoke again, not bothering to look over at her while he spoke.

“I see.” Hinata spoke, and held her breath slightly before speaking again, “I hope they have cinnamon rolls.” She imagined a big, warm, steaming cinnamon bun in her mind.

Now Sasuke turned to observe her, his brows furrowed in confusion. “Cinnamon rolls?” He said curiously.

Hinata looked over to Sasuke and realized she had spoken a mental thought she was having out loud. She blushed, and laughed awkwardly, her way of dealing with embarrassment. “ah, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say that out loud.”

Sasuke looked even more confused, his brows furrowed even more. He wasn’t sure how to respond to that.

Sasuke looked back at the road, still confused. And Hinata looked back at the road, blush fiery red all over her face.

“Sasuke-kun, may we take a short break? I just need to get a drink of water” Hinata said, feeling flush in the face from embarrassment.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks, and Hinata nodded her head, “thank you so much, Sasuke-kun”, she said gratefully, as she opened her backpack to grab her container of water.

He opened his backpack as well, and took a drink of water from his container.

The two of them stood there, the only sound was of them sipping from their water containers and the sound of the birds chirping in the trees.

Hinata sighed with content as she placed her water container back in her backpack, zipping it back up.

Although she was walking in silence with Sasuke, their surroundings were so serene, so peaceful.

The sound of the birds chirping in the trees, the breeze making the trees dance and sway, making the distinct sound only trees made when they were moving with the wind. The shade of the trees blocked any excess sunlight, there was just enough sunlight peeping through small openings in the trees leaves to give them a kiss of sun on their skin.

Hinata took a big, deep breath of fresh air, and let it out slowly.

“It’s a beautiful day today, don’t you agree, Sasuke-kun?” Hinata breathed, gazing at the wonders of nature around her.

Sasuke huffed, “what’s so different about today then yesterday?”

Hinata looked over at him, a puzzled expression on her face. “There’s nothing different about today from yesterday. I’m just wondering if you have noticed the beauty of today.”

Sasuke spoke in a condescending tone, “what’s so beautiful about it?”

Hinata spoke with emotion, trying to get her point across to him, “the trees, the birds, the sun. Don’t you stop and think of how beautiful nature truly is?”

“No.” Sasuke bluntly stated.

Hinata paused, gathering her thoughts. Then she spoke, “why not?”

Sasuke countered, “why should I?”

“Well, it’s just that, there is beauty in everything around us, and we shouldn’t take it for granted. It is hard for me to believe that you cannot see even a little beauty in the world around you” Hinata stated, seriousness in her tone.

Sasuke scoffed, “All I see in this world is destruction and chaos. I don’t know what world you live in, but there is nothing beautiful in the world I see.”

Hinata stopped in her tracks, Sasuke walked a few steps before noticing she wasn’t moving, and he stopped as well.

“Sasuke-kun, I know what you must’ve seen in your past was terrible. I have seen many things as well, many horrible things. However, I do not believe our past should stop us from living in the present and enjoying everything around us.” Hinata said, encouragement in her voice.

Sasuke stared in to Hinata’s eyes intensely, Hinata had not realized she had provoked him.

Sasuke felt his jaw clench, he knew if told her how ignorant she was, she would not be able to take it.

The words felt sour coming out of his mouth as he spoke, “you know _nothing_ of what I have seen.”

Hinata felt her body tense, and she looked down at the ground beneath her. Sasuke continued to stare, his eyes burning through her.

Hinata felt her heart sink, she spoke softly, pain in her voice, “Sasuke-kun…I…I didn’t mean to-”

“Let’s go.” Sasuke interrupted her as he turned his back to her, and continued walking.

Hinata looked up and watched him as he left, and she nodded her head slowly, the pain still present in her voice, “okay, Sasuke-kun”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata didn't mean to, Sasuke! She's innocent and kind! She was only trying to help! :( 
> 
> He better make it up to her somehow lol.
> 
> Be back with the next chapter soon. :)


End file.
